The Taste of Love
by Burnsidegirl
Summary: chap one redone cause i felt inspired, it used to be known as by your side, always but its changed u'll see why R&R! JoeyKaiba yaoi, what types of obsticles do these 2 have to go through to be together?
1. Waking up

The Taste of Love

I have redone this chap, because I felt very inspired so tell me if this is better!!!

Waking up

It was the middle of the night; the moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, a cool wind blew moving the curtains that hung in a bedroom. A young man shifted in his sleep, waking his lover on accident. Two ice blue eyes opened softly and looked down to what had awakened them, there was a young man sleeping his blond hair was limp on his shoulders, his skin was pale and scarred all over, bruises could be found in various places on the young man's body. Jounouchi was the young man's name and it suit him well, whenever his lover said it he could taste something sweet on his lips, perhaps it was the lingering taste of the young blondes kiss. His lover ran a cold thumb over a large bruise on his right cheek, "Jounouchi," a young mans voice spoke softly, there it was again, that taste. Then again there was also that bruise, which plagued his every thought night and day of how to rid the Jounouchi of his pain.

A soft moan came from Jounouchi, but his eyes remained shut, his lover knew he was now awake, and the name of that man was Seto Kaiba, a name that made Jounouchi shudder, not in fear or disgust but as if something he believed he was so unworthy of, such as an angel, had kissed him. He had once told Seto after he had kissed him he didn't deserve the touch of an angel, and he had recalled these words so well, "Joey I do not deserve your touch, I am not an angel you are, you have the whitest and most innocent soul I know of."

Kaiba gently caressed Jounouchi's cheek, "Are you awake, you still look as if you are sleeping Joey," he slowly opened his eyes, it was still dark outside.

"I am now, could you not sleep or something?" he asked gently and quietly, as if he didn't want to break the atmosphere.

"No, I couldn't, I saw what you looked like when you are finally peaceful and how you amaze me! Your dreams are so peaceful and yet....." he again caressed the bruise making his love wince and jump, "Yet you are still so fearful and hurt."

Joey tried to change the subject, "What time is it Seto?" he could hear Seto sigh, figuring out what he was doing.

"It is around 3:30 my pup, why do you ask," his hand never left that bruise on his cheek he still gently rubbed his thumb against it, he then got a fun idea to help Joey relax, "Why? Do you not like my company Wheeler?" he asked, a hint of cold seduction in his voice. His ice blue eyes pierced into Joey, and he loved it, it sent shivers down his spine, and cold fingers soon followed, Kaiba's large hand rested on the small of Joey's back feeling him flinch then shudder at his touch. "Why do you always do that?" Kaiba asked.

"Do what?" Joey asked, acting as if he was oblivious to his own movements, knowing fully what Kaiba had meant.

"You flinch every time I touch you, why do you do that," The life looked as if it drained from Joey's eyes, but then again, it always did when ever he brought up......him. The man that caused the frail looking blonde his pain, the one that had taken everything away from him, his life, childhood, and even his innocence. This man would have died by now if it had been up to Kaiba, this man was Jounouchi's own father. He was a drunken, sick asshole as far as Kaiba was concerned.

"You know why, Seto," he kept his face turned away from Kaiba, but only to expose the large bruise even more to view, Kaiba could no longer take this he pulled the beautiful blonde into a firm, but gentle protective embrace.

"It's just me, there's no reason to be afraid," he lightly stroked Joey's hair, everytime though Joey would flinch and twitch, soon he tried to pull away but Kaiba wouldn't let him instead he pulled him in closer staring into Joey's chocolate brown eyes, piercing him with his ice blue ones and whispered into his ear, "Please don't be afraid of me, not after last night." One lone tear fell from Kaiba's left eye, and silently hit the soft white sheet that covered him.

"I....I'm not afraid of you Seto, its just......."a sad smiled played on his lips as he saw the tears gently fall from Seto's eyes, which they seldom did, "You're......you're crying," he lifted his hand to gently wipe the tears away but changed his mind, bringing his lips to Kaiba's eyelids and kissed the tears, feeling his mind and body calm at their salty taste.

Kaiba smiled and gently kissed his love, again he shuddered but this time the shudder was caused by a tingling jolt Kaiba gave him, which he was fully aware of, that is why he didn't pull away. He felt the goose bumps cover Joey's skin as his fingers traveled along the young blonde's body. He tuned so he was on top of Joey pinning him down to the bed, and began to kiss his neck. "You know if your father comes to get you, I'm not giving you up without a fight," he heard Joey sigh in response, apparently still out of breath; it was soft, jagged sigh. "You are mine, and I am yours, you do not belong to him in any way......Jounouchi." And again that taste fell across his lips, as the memories filled both of their minds as to how this moment came to be. That taste is ever lingering, this is the taste of love.

I redid this chap cause for some reason I felt very inspired and detailistic, and romantic, plz review and tell me what you think of this.


	2. Signs

By Your Side, Always

YAY!!!!!!! Chappie 2....well actually 1 but who's keeping score here, lol. Well here's how it all began!!! R&R ENJOY!!!!!

Signs

Jounouchi, a young man of 16 walked down the streets to school alone. The smile that was usually painted brightly on his lips was replaced with a solemn and utmost serious look, cruel and cold. His bright blonde hair seemed dull and limp, falling onto his shoulders. His lively chocolate brown eyes were drained and scared, fear hidden deep within them, and all other emotions hidden away, perhaps never to be seen again.

Joey's clothing style had changed as well, his sleeves were long, his pants were baggy unlike the usual T-shirt and jeans ensemble. He hadn't dueled is a long time, so many things, so unlike Joey but still one thing remained the same.....

"Where are your friends Wheeler?" That voice, that voice has mocked him ever since he could remember. That cold smirk had plagued every thought, and those eyes, ice blue, made the atmosphere seem frigid, as if the world had frozen over.

"Go away Kaiba..." Joey didn't stop, or even bother to turn around, he didn't want to see that face, or stare into those eyes.

"What's the matter mutt?" Kaiba asked snidely, "Did someone pull the chain a little too hard?" Joey stopped dead; still he did not face Kaiba. Everything had become quiet... the bird were no longer chirping in the trees, the leaves no longer fell, the wind, though, was blowing; a cold, harsh autumn wind.

Jounouchi's body began to quake, his knees became weak, but steady still. His skin paled; be it from the cold or the anger. His body was at its peak and was sure soon to give out.

"Shut up...." He spoke, his vice barely audible, seemed stricken with anger...and perhaps fear.

"What?" Kaiba asked, this was not like Jounouchi, usually he would fire back with some lame remark, but then again...isn't he usually with his friends?

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled as he finally turned to face Kaiba, the wind blew harshly, Joey's blonde hair whipped at his face, and then a cut became visible. It still looked very fresh as if it hadn't had a total chance to dry, which was true for blood began to slowly drip down Joey's chin.

"Jounouchi..." he said with a hint of concern in his voice, for this was the first time he had said this name in quite a while, but soon he became uncaring, as his usual demeanor, "What happened, did u cut yourself scratching for fleas?"

Joey just stared at him darkly, but his mind was racing, "There was concern in his voice...what does that mean? What do I say now, I can't tell _him _the truth." He had opened his mouth but no words found themselves past his lips, so he turned away and began walking in the direction of the school once again.

He was still very upset, very scared, very weak, and above all else very cold. He could feel his energy drain from his body as his limbs started to ache more and more, and his knees became even weaker then they had been before. Then suddenly without any warning his knees buckled and finally gave out causing him to collapse to the cold, wet, hard pavement. Blood dripped off of his chin and onto the ground as Kaiba just stared with wide eyes.

Inside he was very worried, but on the outside he tried to hide it as he watched Joey struggle to get onto his hands and knees. Soon his limbs completely gave out and he fell to the ground once again after he had gotten onto his sore hands and weak knees.

Joey just stopped trying and his body began to quiver, Kaiba had contemplated the thought of going over and helping him and his choice became irrelevant once he had stopped moving completely. Kaiba cautiously and steadily walked over and kneeled next to him. Tears stained his pale skin as did tiny droplets of blood that had come from his chin and now a new wound on his forehead.

Kaiba sighed while he starred at the form lying on the ground, it had saddened him to no end and he didn't understand why, and so he began to wonder, "What happened to him? Why is he cut? Where did it come from?" he unconsciously reached out and laid Joey's head on his lap and began to stroke his jaw line, causing him to shudder. Kaiba pulled away quickly and starred at his now bloody fingertips, "What am I doing?"

"Mmmm," came a small noise, Seto stared down at him, he looked so vulnerable at this moment, Kaiba wiped some of the blood and cold sweat off of Joey's face and saw that there was a large bruise on his right temple, the bleeding had stopped now but still Kaiba was worried and he didn't understand why.

He pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and quickly dialed a number. "Hello Kaiba Corp." rang the voice of a young secretary.

"I need a limo here fast!" his voice had a hint of panic, as he told her their exact location, and hung up again staring at the motionless figure on his lap. When he woke he was in for such a surprises for he could soon hear a car quickly coming his way......

YAY 2 IS DONE!!!! PLZ R&R, thx, love forever Burnsidegirl


	3. I HAVE RETRUNED

**I HAVE RETURNED!!! Now I am older and wiser then before. I feel so bad, I started to cry when i found out people were still watching me and my stories and yet I never knew. I love you all, after all these years you still follow along, well I am back and I am going to write again! I still have tears in my eyes while I type this. you guys will never know how much I love you all. I feel like i should revamp my stories now that my skill has only increased and very very soon you will finally receieve the updates you deserve.**

With much much love  
Burnsidegirl


End file.
